


Delicious

by thINKture



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thINKture/pseuds/thINKture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mollcroft fluff inspired by the photos of Mark Gatiss in rehearsal for "The Vote." See the original photo <a href="https://www.facebook.com/DonmarWarehouse/photos/a.923930677658968.1073741869.184820401570003/923930904325612/?type=3&theater">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wetislandinthenorthatlantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/gifts).



> For @Wetislandinthenorthlantic who is friend, Mollcroft buddy, and the Little Engine That Could when it comes to cheering me up.

There was no other word to describe it.

He looked _delicious_. **_Delicious_**. With a capital D. Good enough to eat. Good enough to taste for hours.

Oh God. She suddenly hitched up the lapels of her lab coat and hid her face in it. She felt mortified for thinking such thoughts. She glanced sideways if anyone was coming through the pathology lab. No one.

It was the middle of the day. It was Monday, for God's sake. She shouldn't be thinking of Mycroft Holmes this early. But she was. She still is.

For some strange reason, he had shown up at her flat yesterday, bearing a message from their mutual acquaintance. It took her awhile to say something because she was gawping at him.

Mycroft wasn't in a three-piece suit. Not his usual impeccable, ultra-expensive Gieves & Hawkes three-piece suit. Not even his damn umbrella.

No. He was in a shirt. A check shirt. A **PINK** check shirt. With the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, showing off the freckles and fine ginger hairs on his forearms. And if that wasn't enough to make her stare, the first couple of buttons of his shirt were open, exposing …

Good God. Chest hair!

The words had seared themselves in Molly's brain, complete with the image of Mycroft Holmes' pale smooth throat, with more of those fever-inducing freckles and ginger hair.

_So lush. So …_

_Get a grip on yourself, Molly Hooper! You're mooning over some man, and not just any man!_ It had to be Sherlock's scary big brother and the British government to boot.

Her thoughts drifted back to the visit yesterday. Of course, she embarrassed herself yet again.

"When you're done analyzing my sartorial choices today, Dr Hooper, perhaps we could speak inside?"

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, Mr Holmes. Please step inside." She gestured to her sofa which at the moment was covered by Toby and all of Toby's hair, judging from the moue of disgust that Mycroft's lips made.

His lips, she noticed, were naturally rosy. Quite. And her stare went down to his neck, where the faintest hint of stubble was starting to show. That's when she realized he also wore glasses.There was a tortoiseshell pair dangling on the opening of his shirt.

 _It's probably not the Whitehall-approved kind_ , she mused.

"I really have no idea why my brother deemed this message important but his instructions were to send it to you in person," Mycroft stated in a bored tone. "As bad as it was to be made an errand boy by my brother, it did give me the excuse to get away from my parents."

"Oh, you were visiting your parents?" Molly called from the kitchen where she was hastily putting together tea cups and a fresh pot.

"Yes, they _summoned_ me."

The word was laced with disdain, as if Mycroft thought it was beneath him to be summoned even by his own parents.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Molly said kindly while setting down the tea tray on the coffee table.

"Well, perhaps not to you, Dr Hooper. But Mummy forced me to help her with the gardening, hence this," he gestured rather sulkily at his current attire.

Molly noticed that the knees of his navy blue chinos were slightly stained with dirt, and the cuffs of his trousers were wrinkled.

"Ah, well your mum just wanted to spend time with her son, I suppose. You being the only one available right now …" her voice trailed off, afraid that she had said too much.

There was a pregnant pause.

"I suppose you're right. But I told them the message was from Sherlock and that seemed to cheer them up a bit," he said, carefully sipping the tea.

"Here, you may keep the phone for future communication. I had my people encrypt it." He handed over an old mobile phone.

She accepted the phone gratefully.

"Sherlock's message didn't make sense though. Perhaps you would be kind enough to let me know once you've read it, if it should be of any importance?"

"Uh, sure, Mycroft. Although I see no reason why Sherlock would send me something very cryptic. I mean, I'm not one for logic or puzzles like you both are. I'm not that intelligent or important enough for something like that."

"You are. If my brother trusts you, then so do I." The words were spoken firmly.

Molly felt herself blush to the roots of her toes.

"I did it for a friend. I would do the same for you, Mycroft."

That seemed to stump him. For a moment, there was an air of tension between them and once again, Molly thought she had offended the great Mycroft Holmes.

"I'm afraid I must go, Dr Hooper," he stood up smoothly, managing to put down his tea cup and brush cat hair off his trousers at the same time.

She escorted him to the door, stammering her thanks.

"There's no need to be effusive, Dr Hooper. If there's something you need or want, I am at your service," he gave her a small smile, not quite sincere but it was at least a smile.

And once again, she was drawn to stare at his face, looking into his blue eyes and wondering, wondering if …

"Goodbye, Molly."

She swore she heard him chuckle as he went down the stairs of her building.

The phone she held in her hand suddenly vibrated.

_Hope you like your present, Molly._

_I remember you liked pink._

_Happy birthday._

_SH_


End file.
